


in due time

by deathmetalballerina



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gigolas - Freeform, M/M, galadriel knows all but won't tell all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmetalballerina/pseuds/deathmetalballerina
Summary: maybe Legolas and Gimli didn't get off on the right foot, but by Eru they love each other enough to work though the bad and get to the good.this is the story of how they ended up together even before the REAL quest began.





	1. chapter 1

   It was a beautiful day in Lothlorien. The air was crisp, and amber golden light was streaming through the leaves and branches to land on sage green grass and fertile, healthy soil. Elves in silver hunting garb were gathered under a mallorn tree, and Legolas and Gimli walked towards this party from the direction of the fellowship’s accommodations. Today they would hunt with the Lothlorien Elves.

   “Legolas,” Galadriel called, coming down from one of the great stairs encircling one of the other mallorns. Legolas and Gimli diverted in their path to walk towards her. She raised a graceful hand to stop them. “Just Legolas, my dear Dwarve,” she said in Khuzdul. “I will return him shortly.” Gimli bowed his head in acknowledgment and walked back to the waiting party. Legolas watched him go.

   “Come mellon, walk with me. I need to talk to you before you embark on the fellowships quest again,” she said, leading him down a path in the opposite direction.

   “I see you and Gimli have become good friends in the time that you have been here, yes?” she said in that soft yet powerful voice. the light was streaming onto her hair, making the silver in so much gold stand out and bring a beauty indescribable.

   “Yes, my lady. I would like to think that we now see each other as friends,”  Legolas said, looking at the ground and crossing his arms.

   “Does this displease you Thranduilion?” Legolas flinched at his surname being mentioned. “I would think that having companionship with someone on this journey would be a blessing.” “It would be. If it weren’t for the fact that, he’s, he’s a…” He trailed off looking anywhere but at Galadriel.

   “A Dwarve? Legolas, I thought you were better than your father in these matters,” she said coming to a stop to glower at him. Legolas looked up at her and quickly looked away again.

   “I am. Or would like to think so, but my great grandfather and Gimli’s ancestors were the ones to begin this strife between our people. How could he look to me as a friend and not the great grandson of a betrayer. His line has flourished and the culprits of the misdeed long gone and forgotten, like most mortal lines, but mine hasn’t, and that stain is and will most likely still be dark as Gimli looks to me, as friend or foe. Just the continuation of a betrayer’s line.” He bit his lip and looked back at her biting his lip.

   “You are not your father, or your grandfather, or your great grandfather before him. You are Legolas, and you have the choice to be whatever you so chose. including a friend to the Khazad.” She stepped beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If you are worried about him seeing you as nothing but an enemy. Then I think that question has already been answered.” Legolas nodded his head sullenly.

   “I don’t know if it has. When the moon was last a crescent he couldn’t even look to me without unfriendly eyes, and neither could I. Lady Galadriel I want to be a friend to him, truly I do! I just don’t know how to be one.” He paused for a moment contemplating his next words. “I know that… that it sounds… awful, but I have been in the company of my fathers poisonous words for so long that I don’t know if a can truly be a friend to Gimli, or if I will just be a burden.”

   “If you listen to him, and hear the stories he has to tell. You won’t offend. And if you do and he tells you, then listen to his complaint earnestly. This is part of the reason that the Khazad are so secretive. is that when they do give information about themselves it often falls on deaf ears.” She patted his shoulder and Legolas looked up to give her a resolute nod.

   They turned and started walking back the way they had come when Galadriel said, “I have seen snippets of your’s and Gimli’s future.” Legolas’ eyes widened in surprise at the statement. “I won’t say much more on the subject, except that at the right moment you will need to know one word, ‘maralmizu’”“When do I have to say it? What does it mean?” Legolas asked. They came out into the clearing that the hunting party had been, but only Gimli stood now with his back against the mallorn.“You will know. Your friend awaits Legolas Greenleaf, there is no point in keeping him waiting. Cuio mae!” she said disappearing back the way they had come.

   Legolas still confused walked to where Gimli was. When Legolas’ shadow, long from the now setting sun fell on Gimli he startled awake. Legolas smiled at the reaction.

   “Did you enjoy your sleep mellon?” Legolas asked.“Aye laddie, I think I did, until of course you came along with your shadow as long Mahal’s beard and disturbed it.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes and a grin on his lips.

   “Well since our party seemed to have left without us, and the sun is starting to leave us, how do you feel about going somewhere relaxing and private?” Legolas said with a smile.

   “I think I would enjoy that, As long as I have my prissy elve by my side.” Gimli said. Legolas felt a stir in his chest at what the jest was trying to veil. “Lead the way lad.”


	2. chapter 1

   Legolas lead them to a spot under a tree, with white, apple like fruit hanging low and heavy on cream colored branches. where its thick roots made an alcove on their way into the slow, burbling stream.

 

   “If you walk even two meters in this elve wood you will find great beauties.” Gimli said sitting with his back against one of the roots. Legolas sat opposite after picking one of the white fruits.

 

   “I would probably say the same about Moria if I had seen it in all of its splendor.” Legolas said. he realized how wrong it sounded as soon as it left his mouth and froze. Gimli looked at him at the mention of Khazad-dum, auburn hair glinting in the light.

 

   “Aye. I never knew what Khazad-dum looked like, my father didn’t either. Probably part of the reason Balin and Ori and the others were so hasty to reclaim it after Erebor had been put to rights again. I wish you could had seen it like, I was told it was like. The stories that they told all the Dwarflings in our lessons. Of the royalty that visited and the ones that called it home, of the stories of Durin and Narvi, of-.”

 

   Legolas looked up from his snack at the mention of Narvi.

 

   “Wasn’t Narvi the Dwarf that Celebrimbor worked with to make the doors of Khazad-dum?” Legolas said butchering the word, his comparatively softer sounding accent not catching the harsh consonants. Gimli smiled at the effort though which made it all seem worth it to Legolas.

 

   “Aye, those two were the last of the already rocky relationship between your’s and mine’s kind.” Gimli tilled his head back to admire the oak they were under, he had to admit that even for an overgrown forest it was a calming visit.

 

   “Couldn’t there be… more? Of those great relationships I mean. Does it need to end with a handful of, of friendships that ended in disaster more often than not?” Legolas didn’t want this newfound friendship to be doomed before it even fully formed.

 

   “I think all of this was doomed at the beginning. This journey, it’s… not doomed, thats not what I’m saying. It just feels nigh impossible.” He pulled out his pipe from his pocket and started packing it. “I have to rely on other persons, something I’m not very much used to, not to mention non of the rest of you are Dwarves.”

 

   Legolas didn’t realize how lonely it must feel to be the only one of his kind on the journey, the hobbits obviously had each other, Legolas might have been the only Elve in the fellowship but everywhere they turned there seemed to be another one, and Aragorn had Boromir and vice versa as mannish companionship. And after the pain in Khazad-dum…

 

   “I may not be a Dwarve, but I would like to think that I could be enough of a comrade to stave off your boredom and home sickness.” Legolas said.

 

   “If your father heard you now he would die of shock, if the stories hold true.” Gimli said as he lit his pipe after packing it to his liking

 

   “You may not be the hardy Dwarve I’m used to in these matters but I think you would be a fine friend on this perilous undertaking.” Gimli put out his hand and Legolas shook it.


End file.
